Underneath your clothes
by lYmli
Summary: Cuando Sasuke y Naruto se reencuentran, yaoi, Sasuke x Naruto


**Underneath your clothes.**

- Sasuke ha regresado a Konoha!

- No lo puedo creer! Sasuke regresó!

- El traidor, asesino... Sasuke...

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, Sasuke esta aquí!

Había muchos comentarios desde que Sasuke Uchiha regresó a Konoha, algunos comentarios malos, otros buenos, otros indiferentes, pero al pelinegro poco le importaba, le daba lo mismo lo que decían de él, todos podían ir a la mierda porque al final y al cabo a él solo le importaba la opinión de alguien, de Naruto, su mejor amigo a quien lastimó tanto con sus actos y obsesión por la venganza, pero no sabía qué pensaba Naruto de él, tal vez lo odiaba mucho porque desde que llego el rubio le evitaba, cada vez que iban por la misma calle o estaban en el mismo restaurant, Naruto se apartaba, miraba a otro lado o de plano se iba. Sasuke no se daba por vencido, siempre era terco como vengarse o aprender alguna nueva técnica, pero esa vez su terquedad con Naruto era justificada, le dolía haberlo perdido, pero tal vez podía darle una segunda oportunidad.

Naruto estaba con Sakura, Sai y los demás tomando algo en un kiosco, era un verano muy caluroso, no llevaba su típica sudadera de pies a cabeza, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca unos shorts azules y unas sandalias, sonreía mucho, estaba muy alegre con el momento que tenía con los otros, Sasuke esperó en un rincón que el rubio estuviera solo, entonces cuando todos se fueron y Naruto caminó calle abajo solo, Sasuke apareció ante él impidiéndole el paso.

Naruto se asustó al principio retrocediendo, no fuera que alguien lo iba a atacar, entonces se encontró con la mirada negra del mayor, su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente con el otro ante él, en un incómodo silencio.

- Ho...la - dijo Naruto nervioso.

- Hola - dijo Sasuke fríamente.

Naruto veía a Sasuke muy serio, más que nunca, parecía enojado, empezó a jugar con sus cabellos pasando su mano entre los mechones nerviosamente.

- ¿Estas enojado? - Preguntó Naruto forzando una sonrisa.

- No.

- Te ves enojado.

- Solo quiero saber porqué me evitas - dijo Sasuke empujándolo contra la pared.

Naruto miró a otro lado como hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Ahora me evitas - dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

- Perdón - dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Perdón? - Confundido Sasuke lo soltó.

- Si hubiera estado más pendiente de lo que sentías en vez de ser tan egoísta con mis tonterías, nunca hubiera pasado por todo eso! - Gritó Naruto echándose a llorar.

- Eres un idiota - dijo Sasuke sonriendo como le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Naruto no dijo nada, dejó que el mayor le limpiara las lágrimas, tenerlo cerca lo hacía feliz, sus dedos por su mejilla eran cálidas en medio de su frío corazón que se había congelado mucho por haber dejado que Sasuke se fuera y no haber comprendido antes el dolor que llevaba encima por lo de su familia, sus ganas de venganza.

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice - dijo Sasuke serio. - Así me di cuenta... lo mucho que me importas, que te amo - dijo Sasuke retrocediendo en espera de que Naruto le negara o le golpeara, pero el rubio se le fue encima y lo abrazó.

- Te amo - dijo Naruto aprovechando que se sinceraban, apretó fuerte a Sasuke en sus brazos temiendo que nada fuera real, temiendo que Sasuke seguía afuera y que todo era un enfermizo sueño o alucinación.

Varias semanas pasaron desde que ellos se confesaron que se amaban, desde entonces se la pasaban juntos, todos se daban cuenta ya que ellos no se separaban por nada, Sasuke tenía a Naruto para sí y viceversa, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellos e interrumpir su dicha, eran la pareja más linda y feliz del pueblo. Muchos envidiaban esa clase de relación y ellos no paraban de presumir su amor por todas partes. Un día Naruto apareció temprano en la casa de Sasuke para hacerle un desayuno romántico, celebrar el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero era tan torpe que botó todos los platos y ollas de la cocina, despertando a Sasuke que apareció como rayo al lugar.

- Lo lamento, no quise despertarte! - Dijo Naruto avergonzado recogiendo todo.

- No pasa nada - dijo Sasuke abrazándolo, dándole un beso de buenos días, estaba en bóxers, Naruto se puso rojo al sentir que el miembro d eél estaba erguido contra su trasero.

Nervioso lo alejó y Sasuke se miró con un sonrojo.

- Lo lamento, yo eh... - dijo el pelinegro mirándose a sí mismo. - Es que soñaba contigo - confesó pervertido y avergonzado.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Eres mi novio, ¿quieres que sueñe con Sakura o Kakashi?

- ¡No! Pero... - Naruto se echó a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es que... bueno, como aún no hemos hecho nada excepto besarnos y tocarnos... creí que no te atraía lo suficiente.

- ¿En serio? Para tu información, llevo días queriendo follarte, pero no sabía cómo comenzar... nunca lo he hecho...

- Tienes más de dieciocho años!

- Tú también! - Dijo Sasuke echando chispas. - No me digas que ya lo has hecho!

- No - dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. - Pero con los sexy que eres ya te hubiera violado, no puedo creer que no lo hayas hecho.

- Qué tonterías dices - dijo Sasuke atrayéndolo hacia sí, besándolo con más ganas, la conversación mañera lo puso a mil, quería sentir a Naruto, metió sus manos por su camiseta y empezó a pasar sus manos por su ancha espalda, Naruto tembló al sentir el frío recorrer por su piel caliente, en vez de alejarse se aferró a Sasuke e hizo lo mismo, jugando con su pecho con sus manos, pellizcando sus pezones a lo que Sasuke gimió por lo bajo a su oído. - Vamos a mi cuarto.

- ¿Cuarto?

- Quiero hacerlo bien, nuestra primera vez - dijo él cargándolo en sus brazos como recién casados y lo llevó a su cuarto, lo acostó con cuidado en la cama que seguía cálida por el pelinegro que durmió ahí.

Sasuke quitó ala ropa despacio a Naruto, disfrutando el roce de sus dedos por sus músculos definidos, bajó las manos por sus curvas sensuales y cogió su miembro erguido, Naruto lanzó un gemido como Sasuke empezó a masturbarlo, la mano del mayor subía y bajaba firmemente causándole espasmos de placer por todo el cuerpo, entonces Sasuke metió su miembro a la boca, jugando con su lengua por la punta, lo succionó y chupó hasta que consiguió que el rubio se corriera, después cambiaron de lugar, Naruto se puso entre las piernas de Sasuke para darle el mismo placer, lamió el miembro de éste como un helado, escuchando los gemidos desde la hermosa voz de él, el pelinegro suspiraba rápido como Naruto lo lamia despacio y jugaba con sus testículos, apretó las sábanas al sentir que iba a correrse, entonces Naruto se detuvo y se alzó para besarlo.

- Quiero estar en tu interior - dijo Naruto sonrojado al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba sensualmente el cuello del mayor.

Aquello sorprendió a Sasuke, él creía que Naruto iba a ser el pasivo y él activo, pero Naruto le dijo que QUERÍA ESTAR EN SU INTERIOR, no podía negarlo, le gustaba la forma como el rubio lo besaba, con solo pensar el otro entrando y saliendo de él, lo excitó más.

- Hazlo, te quiero, ah... - dijo Sasuke asintiendo, el rubio sonrió y fue besándolo por el pecho, dejando saliva por su piel pálida y marcas rojas de dientes, volvió a lamer su miembro un rato más al mismo tiempo que metía unos dedos a su interior, no había vaselina en mano, no esperaban que iban a hacerlo, así que tocó a lo natural, Naruto movió sus dedos por el interior de Sasuke esperando lubricarlo lo suficiente, entonces al sentir la entrada abriéndose, era tiempo.

Naruto llevó su miembro en erección hacia la entrada del pelinegro, metiéndolo lentamente para no lastimarlo, Sasuke apretó los dientes hasta ponerse rojo de dolor, pero no gritaba, lo aguantaba, Naruto se detuvo a la mitad con miedo de lastimarlo, en su cara se veía miedo.

- Siga, estoy feliz de ser tuyo - dijo Sasuke moviendo las caderas en busca de que el miembro de Naruto entrara, entonces el rubio aliviado por la confesión, siguió adelante entrando todo, adentro apretaba tanto que lo enloquecía, el interior de Sasuke era tan rico, quería más, pensó Naruto tomándolo de las piernas acostándola sobre sus hombros para abrir más sus glúteos, empezó a bombardearlo una y otra vez, los dos lanzaron gemidos por todo el lugar.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos se derretían en placer, se fusionaban en uno solo, todo el amor que tenían se volvían caricias y besos apasionados, Sasuke se movió tirando a Naruto sobre la cama y él se fue encima para controlar las embestidas, subía y bajaba del rubio en busca de que éste le diera más duro, cada vez que tocaba su punto una sensación indescriptible recorría todo su cuerpo, volviéndolo adicto a más, quería más. Naruto entendiendo, lo cogió de la cintura y empezó a montarlo con más fuerza, entonces los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke soltó su esencia sobre el rubio manchando su pecho y vientre mientras que el otro sacó miembro y expulsó su esencia contra los glúteos de él, cansados y tiritando por el placer, se acostaron uno al lado del otro.

- Te amo - dijo Naruto aferrándose a Sasuke que le regresó el abrazo junto a un beso largo y tierno.

- Te amo, te amo - dijo Sasuke besando su pecho, untando sus labios con su propia esencia en el cuerpo del rubio.

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke tomó la sábana y se cubrieron con ella, dormirían un poco antes de continuar, aún tenía muchas caricias y besos que dar.


End file.
